bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Alpha City
Alpha City is the first place where the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance destroyed a Dimension Controller. Description It rests in a New Vestroian canyon. There is not much plant life close to the city and like every Vestal city in New Vestroia, it has a dome and an arena. It is very urban and many people live there as well, making Bakugan brawling very popular. Lync and Volt guarded the Controller until it was destroyed in a battle between them, Ace, and Shun. Mira, Spectra, and Professor Clay used to live in Alpha City until they started moving from place to place. It also is where "Cyber Nightmare" And "What's the Plan?" episodes take place. It is also the only New Vestroian city shown that has a population. Story Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia In Cyber Nightmare, Shun successfully leads the Resistance into Alpha City, Mira departs on her own mission: searching for her older brother, Keith. She heads to her home to search for clues on her brother's computer but comes up with nothing. After her father, Professor Clay arrives, she confronts him and he simply says that "he is no more." When she further questions him, he leaves for his lab, while Mira follows. Meanwhile, Shun takes the others to check out the control spire and they learn that the battles that take place in the arena below the controller are synchronized with the controller's power. At the lab, Mira witnesses the birth of the first Mechanical Bakugan: Ventus Altair. Mira and Lync fight until Lync activates two Double Abilities in a row. The scientists are worried about Altair's power fluctuation but Professor Clay orders Lync to destroy Wilda and Baliton. Before he can, the massive overload causes Altair to crash and shut down, ending the battle. Professor Clay decides to use the data to perfect Altair into the most powerful Bakugan ever. After then, Ace and Shun team up in a Bakugan Battle tournament, in order to overload the dimension controller because it draws power from Bakugan battles. After Marucho is "purposely" disqualified in the singles round, he sneaks the others in. They almost get caught by some guards until Mira pretends to be a huge Vexos fan and they manage to slip away. As they remain hidden, the Vexos show up and Mira notices that Spectra tosses his Bakugan the same way as her lost brother Keith did. Meanwhile, Ace and Shun are having trouble getting along in the battle tournament and are starting to lose against the Dark Angels, who are Vexos wannabes. When their opponents begin taunting them, Shun and Ace put their differences aside and finally come up with a plan. They win with ease while claiming their opponent's Bakugan. Shun and Ace prepare for their match against Lync and Volt. Shun and Ace have made it to the finals and they prepare to battle Lync and Volt. They were brawling with Altair and Volt's new Bakugan, Brontes. Meanwhile, Dan and the others head to the dimension controller, but lose Marucho on the way. Things only get worse when they discover many other talking Bakugan and then they are captured by guards who are marveled by the speaking Drago. Just then, Marucho drops in and saves them. Things get worse for Shun and Ace when Lync combines his Ventus Altair with Ventus trap Wired and their Bakugan Traps, Hylash and Falconfly seem to have no effect. Shun and Ace discover Altair's weakness: it cannot sense multiple opponents and they manage to destroy it. While the others hold off the guards, Dan makes his way to the controller, finding that it is guarded by lasers. He throws Drago through the lasers and he hits the reverse switch, destroying the controller just as Shun and Ace defeat Lync and Volt. The newly freed Bakugan rise up from the ground and everyone in the stadium learns the truth about the Bakugan. Trivia *The Bakugan Tournaments that were held here generated power for the Dimension Controller. Too much power would overload it, causing the controller to explode. *This is the only city on New Vestroia from Vestal that is known to have a population. Gallery bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0001.jpg|Alpha City exitting the Dimension Portal bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0002.jpg|Alpha City heading towards New Vestroia bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0005.jpg|Alpha City settles on New Vestroia bakugan new vestroia episode 1 part1-Invasion of the Vestals_0008.jpg|Alpha Dimension Controller activated AlphaCityOne.jpg AlphaCityTwo.jpg AlphaCityThree.jpg AlphaCityFour.jpg AlphaCityFive.jpg AlphaCitySix.jpg AlphaCitySeven.jpg AlphaCityEight.jpg AlphaCityNine.jpg AlphaCityTen.jpg AlphaCityEleven.jpg Ep 6 23.png|Alpha City's debut de: Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:New Vestroia Category:Locations Category:Vestal Technology